


Birthday Confessions

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had to write something for my baby's birthday!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut please be gentle, comments and kudos loved dearly!!  
> If you spot a mistake tell me please!

"Good morning, Captain!" Eren spoke happily carrying in tea.   
"I told you call me Levi when we are alone."  
He nodded," sorry sir, I mean Levi!"  
He placed the tea on the desk and say down like he did every morning like this one was no different, but it was, it was his birthday and the day I would confess.   
I picked up the tea cup and took a small drink from it before setting it down and speaking.   
"Eren," he flinched at his name and I took a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with you." I blurted.   
We stared at each other for a few money before he stood up and grabbed my hand. With a gentle tug he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. My body immediately reacted and I snuggled in to him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like the world outside the walls and my tea. I only wondered for a moment what he tasted like before I reacted on my curiosity.   
I cradled his face in both of my hands before pulling him down enough so I could put my lips on his. I gave him a second to react, and it wasn't what I was expecting.   
He pulled me closer to him. His hands at my back slowly moved trying to feel my body under my clothes. I tangled my fingers in to his hair and lightly tugged as I nipped on his lips coaxing them to open up. His lips parted in a small gasp and I pushed my tongue into his mouth needing to know what he tasted like. After a few seconds of letting me explore his mouth he tentatively touched my tongue with his.   
I pulled back for an moment panting to pull his short over his head tossing it to the side. I moved down his neck and chest kissing licking and bruising every inch of his delicious body under my tongue.  
I could feel his hands inside my unbuttoned shirt and hear my name on his lips. His lips against my skin left a burning trail. My lips parted in a gasp when his hands brushed across my aching bulge. He smiled against my skin and slowly unbuttoned my pants. He slid down my body placing wet kisses in a trail down my chest and stomach, he pushed me against my desk and nuzzled my thigh. He removed my boots and finished removing my pants, tossing them away from us.   
He kissed the inside of my thigh up trailing a path to my cock. He looked up in to my eyes as he darted his tongue out and licked me from base to tip. I shuddered as my body grew warm. He smiled softly at my reaction and moved so he was kneeling in front of me. He slowly took my length in to his warm mouth, wrapping his lips around my member he slowly began to bob his head. I tossed my head back and let out a low moan. I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling it gentle. He moaned at the tug and I felt the vibrations spread up my body causing a low growl to leave my throat.   
"Eren..." I warned as I pulled his hair forcing him back.   
His lips slid off of me with a soft pop, and he looked up uncertainty in his eyes.   
"If you keep that up this is going to be over a lot faster then I want." Plus it's meant to be for you, I left out.   
Understanding light his eyes and he stood up his body sliding up mine. His hands brushed up my body wrapping then around my waist as he bent his head so our lips touched. His fingers tracing patterns on my waist. I could feel the strain of his pants and dragged my nails down his back softly causing him to shudder. I slipped my hand between us and unbuttoned his pants. I pushed them down as far as I could with my hands, with a soft laugh Eren pushed him self away from me and finished undressing. I watched his slow movements through lust filled eyes. He finally moved back to me and paused, suddenly unsure for himself, blush dusted his cheeks.   
I reached out and took his hand in mine I pulled him to me until our bodies were pressed together. I moved my hands up his arms to his hair using it to pull his head to me. I kissed him hard pouring my emotion out on to his lips. I could feel his cock hard against my stomach. I let one of my hands slid down between us and I grabbed his cock, I slid my hand over him slowly loving the way he shuddered beneath me.   
His hands clawed at my back as my tempo speed up. Low moans left his lips as he moved his hips in to my hand. He put his head on my shoulder breathing heavy, I kissed his neck sucking where ever my mouth landed. I could feel how close he was to his release. I let go of him causing him to give a breathy whine. I gave a low chuckle my breathe cold on his neck making him shudder.   
I turned him around and bent him over forcing him to brace himself on my desk.   
"Are you ok?" My voice low as my fingers began to prepare him.   
He nodded a moan crawling out of his throat. I forced another finger into him moving them slowly as my other hand wrapped around his weeping erection. I stroked him at the same pace as my fingers moving in him. When he felt loose enough I pulled my fingers out of him and pushed my cock into him. I moved slowly not wanting to hurt him. When I was fully sheathed in his ass I started moving. He shook beneath me, his hips moving to meet mine with every thrust.   
I groaned knowing I was close, but I wanted him to come before me.   
"Come for me Eren." I pressed my lips to his neck leaving a trail of wet kisses.   
He let out a sharp moan as he came, with a few more sharp thrusts I followed. I bite his neck holding back a small scream. His body trembled as I pulled out of him.   
I pulled him to me and supported his weight. I sat down heavily in my chair an pulled Eren down with me. He snuggled into my chest and placed a loving kiss to my neck.   
"I think I'm in love with you too Levi."  
Eren said breaking to silence.   
I let out a soft chuckle, "happy birthday, brat."


End file.
